


【盾冬x柯王子】Por Una Cabeza

by EvenSue



Series: 盾冬（及）衍生中长篇 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Por Una Cabeza
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: “在谎言、金钱与政治手段铺就的婚姻殿堂你踏着真心向我走来我不甘愿永远一步之遥所以请允许我执爱浇灌的红玫瑰妄自向你踏出我的最后一步”
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 盾冬（及）衍生中长篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637050
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**“在谎言、金钱与政治手段铺就的婚姻殿堂**

**你踏着真心向我走来**

**我不甘愿永远一步之遥**

**所以请允许我**

**执爱浇灌的红玫瑰**

**妄自向你踏出我的最后一步”**

阳光自落地窗上滴落下来，漫得窗檐一片暖色。屋室虽宽阔明亮然而无人有心欣赏，便落落失了生气，阴影在更深处浮动起来，迅速侵占了所有剩余角落。

Por Una Cabeza的小提琴旋律在空旷的屋里孤独地奏响，没有人伴着乐声翩然，只留得探戈舞曲独自悠扬。

**乐声里似有人着红裙踩着音符起舞，动情倾泻全部喜怒哀乐、阴晴悲欢，然而共舞的舞伴却早早谢幕，观众席空空荡荡，只一人在空旷剧院里倾情舞蹈，便显得可悲可怜。**

“正装，谢谢。”窗边Jack穿着宽松睡袍，不自觉随乐曲轻晃，修长手指捏着高脚杯，身子却半隐在纱帘遮挡的阴影里，只留得半边脸庞浴着柔光。他半侧过身，向着门口等候的侍从微笑一下。

“是的，陛下。”

他俯瞰窗外刚刚醒转蒙在一线曙光里的城市，车水马龙的繁华景象在他一年的统治下重又生长在城市的角角落落。

侍者将搭配好的深红色呢绒正装挂在Jack身后的椅背上，随后安静地离开房间。Jack把残余三两滴玫红酒液的玻璃杯搁置在茶几上，指尖轻挑起衣服转身走进衣帽间。

无言望着镜子里自己的冷峻面容，他用指腹轻压了压自己的脸颊，留下一道稍陷下的痕迹。磨去了婴儿肥的脸颊终于渐有了属于国王的威严气场，他望着镜子里面无表情的自己思忖。

接着他换上正装，打着领结默默在脑海里过今天的行程，内阁会议，巡视军队，接待外宾，宫廷晚宴……

他在镜子前分开两根手指轻轻托住唇角，用最标准的姿态微笑，平静地望着镜子里自己滑稽模样。

一年来在诸多政事中忙碌，他似乎已然忘却花花公子时期自己一颦一笑模样，遑论曾在爱人面前短暂的欢颜。

现在他竟需要学习笑——那本是人类最单纯的交流，不含杂质的微笑是沟通与善的最初形式，而 **罪人Jack Benjamin已经杀死了笑。**

沉重的木板笃笃响了两声， Timosina敲门进来，站在门畔告诉他Captain Rogers与James阁下已在正厅等候。Jack点头示意自己听到了，仍在原地细细整理了容发，这才将外套搭在臂弯里向外不紧不慢走去。

他在经过Timosina时淡淡地看了她一眼，眼波流转似乎什么情绪也无，却又似乎包含万千复杂意味。Timosina仍是低下头，沉默地后退一步为他让出空当。

“陛下，”当Jack走到门边时她突然说，“您的母亲为您物色了一些适龄的贵族女孩，您……”

“请麻烦你再转告母亲一回，想来是她年龄大了记不清楚，他的儿子喜欢的是男人。还有，这样的事情以后就不必报给我了。”他脚步停顿片刻，冷冷道。

Timosina神色不变，只是点了点头目送他离开。然后她侧过身合上了门，沿着走廊一径走了。

“早上好Captain，还有我的甜心，Bucky，”Jack走到正厅把衣服挂在椅背上，身后的大门重重合上。望一眼沙发两端遥遥尴尬坐着他的将军和丞相，他不禁戏谑笑出了声。

他走上前去半揽住Bucky给了他一个拥抱，后者浅笑着，半长棕发一如既往蹭在颈侧微痒，“这么早来找我，出什么事了吗？现在可只有六点，我连早饭都没吃呢。”他抬起衬衫下漏出的黑色腕表，低下头瞥一眼道。

“Gath终于改姓了，”Bucky站起身将Pad递到他手里，Jack听闻敌国名字霎时正了色，方才短暂轻松都不见踪影。他站直了严肃浏览Pad上的文章，版面上最显眼的照片即是Gath的新君，Curtis Everett。

男人拎着枪漠然站在Gath辉煌雄伟的宫殿面前，似乎还不够宫门口拱门高度，却又好像胜过千军万马。Jack感受到他穿过玻璃屏与千里距离而来的侵略性，一时心里空白了半晌，直到Bucky柔软的声线响在耳边。

“他可是个革命者，一枪一炮实实在在拼杀上来的，”Bucky走到Jack身边，抱臂垂眸打量着屏幕上男人，“但他没有称王，只是执政。”

“我原以为又是我父亲那样……有趣。不管怎么样，倘若真如他标榜那样是为了百姓考虑，他总不会拒绝和平。Cap，你怎么说?”他转过头，看向一直坐在沙发那端盯着Bucky身影不知思索些什么的男人。

“我觉得这是一个谈和的好机会，Gath国内刚结束革命，这时候肯定不会想打仗；而我们也已经谋求停战许久，可以试试抛出橄榄枝。”Steve没有什么迟疑答，仿佛一直都在认真思考形势。Jack分神看了他两眼，觉得事实非然。

“正有此意，我上任时向民众承诺的停战一直没有时机，就这样办吧。Bucky，你去联系Gath那边了解一下对方情况。前线的兵力可以先收一收，Steve，我们表现一下诚意。哦对了，一会儿的内阁会议也把这个紧急事件放到重点。”

“没问题。”“是。”

Jack看着两人远远避开对方模样觉得十足有趣，又觉得两人气氛不甚对劲——Bucky频频避开Steve视线，耳后还总是飘红；今早第一时间收到消息来找他本也应只有Bucky一个，何故Steve也早早闻声而来？

他心中分了一小块揣着疑惑，还有一小块用来坏心地拽住Steve的胳膊把他拉近Bucky，“你们两个可要好好相处，这样水火不相容可不行，毕竟是我的左膀右臂。总之，接下来一段时间恐怕有的忙，祝你们合作愉快。”

他促狭地歪着头弯起嘴角，拎起外套向外走着还不忘转过头提醒一句：“不过不要磨合太久哦，就要开例会了。”

**然而当他又转回身向着空空荡荡的寂静走廊，那难能的浅笑终于还是熄灭了。**

门被十分贴心地关上了，只有两人被留在空空荡荡的正厅里。遥远的音乐声从什么音响里淌出来，似是勾人心弦的探戈舞曲，更让气氛发酵得些许古怪。

Steve轻咳一声，抬起头去抓Bucky漂移不定的眼神，斟字酌句道：“昨晚的事……”

Bucky本心摇神晃，耳后悄悄泛红，然而今早匆匆穿好衣装逃离之后的第一次重与那双湛蓝眼睛对视，他便起了恶作剧的坏心眼。

他于是挑起眼眸用那双勾人的眼眸看着身前不知所措的金发大块头，凑到他耳边：“昨晚非常满意，谢谢将军款待。”他歪过脑袋，肆无忌惮地把温热的吐息喷在他耳边，狡黠地眨了眨眼。

他自得地看着Steve僵在原地，擦过他的肩正准备离开。然而他的手腕忽然被紧紧攒住，然后那双蓝眼睛的主人微俯下身子凑过来吻住他的唇。

这次轮到Bucky僵在原地，脑袋里炸开惊恐的花火。Steve轻舔了舔他的上唇，然后用低沉的声音道：“别这样看着我，你就像只受惊的小鹿（Bucky）。”

小鹿倏地红了脸，恼羞成怒地推开表情愉悦的金发大个子，拿起自己搁在沙发上的Pad落荒而逃。他试图忽略身后压抑的轻笑但失败了，于是脸颊上与耳垂上的红晕连Jack都不禁在开会前频频侧目，带着揶揄的眼神瞧他。

这并非最使人气恼的，更气的是罪魁祸首一副事不关己模样在对面正襟危坐，神色自若。若非会议桌太过宽敞，他定会把自己的皮鞋踹在那人大腿上。

**什么呀，那人的吻技青涩得很，自己为什么要红脸？真应该狠狠嘲笑他……**

电话铃响时才不过五点多时间，太阳还掩在夜的包裹下。Bucky被急促铃声惊醒，伸手去够手机时才觉得不对，腰肢格外酸痛疲倦，头脑发晕。他迷迷糊糊拉开床头灯，才惊觉并非自己小宅，而不知何处一只强壮的手臂紧紧环在腰间。

霎时他便清醒，听得身后一阵窸窸窣窣，才看清抱着自己的家伙是何人： **Steve Rogers，Gilbo的将军，他相看两相厌的金发大块头。** Bucky被这样变故惊得发愣，直到手机另一端传来下属的呼叫才堪堪回神，而Steve那双眼睛正定定望着自己，带着惊醒的疑惑。

他这才得知Gath的巨变，急忙忙下了床更衣准备进宫，一时便把床上还没反应过来的家伙抛至脑后。直到那还不甚清醒的低沉声音传来，在他脑海里炸开一朵绚烂烟花。Steve问：“出什么事了？”

"Gath变了天了，我得赶紧进宫去找Jack。"他愣了两秒，然后答。

Steve蹙起他正义的眉毛，也掀开被子下床更衣：“我跟你一起去，具体的路上告诉我吧。”

紧急时刻顾不得太多，Bucky也就忘了回绝，但他整装完毕一回头，看见Steve高大强壮的背影不着寸缕站在床边，随着伸手穿衣服的动作结实的肌肉愈发明显，便第二次觉得脑海里剧烈地放起烟花。

他攒着还亮着荧光的手机，借床头灯一抹昏暗黄色光晕傻在原地，望着那个身影好半天才回过神，急忙忙冲进洗手间洗脸。

“Bucky宝贝儿，请告诉我发生什么大事了，我猜了一上午了，你必须满足我的好奇心。”散会以后Bucky照例进到内室，Jack脱却外套穿着深棕色的衬衫站在吧台边给自己倒咖啡，Bucky婉拒了他同来一杯的邀请。

Jack于是翘着二郎腿坐在长沙发上审问犯人般看着单人沙发上的Bucky，一副“赶紧招供”的神色。

“你们两个肯定有点什么。别说，让我猜猜，酒后乱性？”

“……恩。”

“那刚刚又是什么情况？”

“ **他亲我。** ”

Jack惊讶地眨了眨眼，“这居然是你脸红成那样的原因？甜心，真令人意外。”

对方不爽地把嘴角压下去，严肃地盯着他 **敬爱** 的国王陛下。

“话说回来，我倒觉得……我们光明磊落的Captain说不定蓄谋已久。”Jack才不顾他眼神怎样威胁，仍兴致盎然地思索着。

“不可能！我的意思是，Captain Rogers明明是那种正义老派的家伙；再说了，他们舞刀弄枪的一向不都看不起我们文臣。”

“那刚刚他为什么亲你，嗯？别告诉我这也是意外，我可不会相信。”

“我怎么知道。”Bucky拍了拍脸颊试图吹散红晕，然后立马换上一副冷漠的表情，公事公办腔调道，“ **希望他不要再在工作时间发情了，不管怎么样，我不在乎，不要再说了，我要去工作了。** ”

“我看他表情挺淡定的，倒是有些人开会的时候心不在焉， **也不知道发情的究竟是谁** ？”Jack十足疑惑的模样瞧了眼熟透了的Bucky。

“请你闭嘴吧，Benjamin陛下。”Bucky凶狠地瞪了眼又低下头漫不经心浏览新闻的Jack，刻意咬重了他名字的音节，推门急忙忙进了自己的办公室。 **今日第二次逃跑，James Barnes，真有你的，他狠狠责怪自己：怎么每次碰到Rogers的事情就慌不择路了呢？**

Gath的回复来得很快，Curtis将亲自来Gilbo访问，于是约定在两国边境一处小镇。国内上下均为此忙碌一阵，大家对谈判结果也持怀疑态度。但在他们赶往会面前，没有人想到事情的发展会是这样。

和Gath谈判当日是Bucky跟随着Jack见到Everett阁下的。Jack关注了数条男人近日推行的新政，心中油然生了一种敬意，又有一种自惭心态，觉得打小学的所谓治国本领不过是如何做稳王位的计策，却从未教会他如何做一个合格的国王。

倒是军队历练几年及受父亲打压时候，真切明白了国家症结所在，教会了他三两。然而那不够，Jack在推门走进谈判的会议室前想，比不上即将与他对峙的革命者。

现在他们面对面坐着了，身着深黑色威严军装，头发整齐的梳在脑后，端坐在谈判桌的对面的正是Curtis，Gath的新任执政者，男人一双澄澈的蓝眸如猎人盯住猎物般危险地注视着从门口走进来的Jack。

被盯得有几分紧张，Jack面上分毫不显，却是就着Bucky拉开的椅子坐下边从容地回望过去，一双微挑的绿眸将千种情绪藏在湿润的眼神后，便不自觉流露出一种醉人风情。Curtis似乎被他眼神瞧得一愣，不自觉错开了眼，但没一会儿又转回来。

谈判室里只这三人，却让氛围愈发紧张。他们先虚晃了几招，Curtis Everett虽然气场强大，但并不甚擅长政治话术，Jack略欣喜的意识到。

他和Bucky配合着步步逼近，男人果然受不了这种不见刀光的你来我往，终于皱起眉开口道：“Benjamin陛下，请允许我明说了吧，我们这样的条款条条框框，不过是各自想从中谋取些好处；然而能够换取多少年的和平有待商榷。我只希望停战，我向你保证。我知道你是一个贤明的君主，我们都想要长久的和平，而不是靠着外交上的三言两语换个几个月几年的表面和平。"

Jack沉默了一会儿，垂着眼眸，手上不紧不慢地转着笔：“那么Everett陛下有何指教？”

“我提议，我们可以借政治联姻的名头——”

Jack皱起眉立刻表示反对：“不可能！我姐姐……”

“ **不，我想要你。** ”Curtis把那双野狼般锐利的眼神凝在Jack愣住的面容上。

**新一束亮光刹那间出现在空旷舞台上，男人出现在舞台遥远的彼端，遥遥看不明晰，而他踩着拍子向孤独的红裙舞者迈出了第一步。**

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**“在谎言、金钱与政治手段铺就的婚姻殿堂**

**你踏着真心向我走来**

**我不甘愿永远一步之遥**

**所以请允许我**

**执爱浇灌的红玫瑰**

**妄自向你踏出我的最后一步”**

Curtis的话如惊涛骇浪重重撞在Jack心上，他几乎是不可置信的。他从没有遇到过这样的情况，连相似的也不曾有，可是Curtis那双眼睛太过平静，他完全无法怀疑他是在玩笑。

心中再怎么震撼，他仍是淡定地抬眼与对方对视，不置一词，眼中满是怀疑打量的意味。男人没有半分躲闪，只是微微挑起眉，似乎在欣赏他故作镇定的模样。

“我相信陛下还是明白联姻的益处的。”Curtis微沉着声开口，为这场博弈又加上了码，把Jack的思忖引到政治利益上去。

他当然明白这可以堵住那些既得利益者的嘴，也知道这在所有备选项中是最有希望维持长久外交关系的——可这甚至不在他和Bucky数日讨论出的任何备选项中。这一选项在政治层面占了压倒性优势，那么私心上呢？他问自己。

他对爱情本就不抱希望，仅存的幻想在前男友的离世里也早已破灭。但单作为婚姻对象，他对Curtis可毫无了解。

转念又想到母亲日日牵肠挂肚期盼自己与什么贵族小姐联姻，眼前这位的地位如今可比她们都高，母亲总该满意了。想到母亲可能会露出的气急败坏模样，他几乎压抑不住自己的冲动意气。

他在Curtis毫不退缩的注视下缓缓牵出一个笑容，从容不迫地盖上手中深黑色钢笔的笔盖，往桌面上轻飘飘一掷。

然后他十足优雅地起身，微笑着向Curtis伸出手：“ **成交，Everett阁下。** ”那双绿色的眼眸微挑起眼尾轻垂了一下，复又挑起来三分挑衅三分试探地直视Curtis。

对面人伤痕累累的粗粝手掌与Jack柔嫩的皮肤在交握时形成鲜明对比，Jack还十足挑逗地在他掌心轻勾了一下，然后抬起手腕轻巧地抽出手。

他拾起桌上的文件与笔记本，Bucky收到他的信号，紧随其后地收拾物什跟着他站起身。Jack回头最后望了一眼笔直站立在桌对面的军装男人，留下了一个引人遐思的回眸，便拉开门大步出去了，留Curtis一人垂着眼站在原地，带着渐渐溢出的温柔笑意。

“什么？联姻？陛下，这太疯狂了……”

“这不可能！您不能光信任一纸婚姻，就什么别的条件也不开呀……”

Jack镇静地看着一屋子保守的老臣为他的决定而惊恐万状，语无伦次地控诉他决定的疯狂。

他甚至在心中玩味地猜测，这一屋子看似忠心耿耿的老家伙们有几个已经想起父亲破口大骂的一句“断袖”，暗自带着鄙夷揣度他。

他心中却有一种莫名的快感。看看他们手足无措的模样，跟着父亲一起谴责他一幅凛然正气的不也正是这些人？如今既得利益将要受损，却倒慌乱起来。

这群老臣十有八九都和战争财脱不了干系，他冷哼一声，语音里带了几分嘲讽意味：

“我知道有的人盼着从战争与和谈中谋些好处， **相信在座的各位都不是这样的人** 。我的决定已经做好了，大家不必质疑。和平来之不易，还望诸位理解配合。今天就到这里吧，散会。”

那些臣子们还有一堆言语未尽，谁却也都不想承认希冀借战争捞金，又见国王带了怒意，只能憋着一肚子震惊散出房间。

被他们闹得心烦意乱，又想到后续一连串麻烦事，Jack忍不住揉了揉太阳穴。然后他看向从走出谈判室便没怎么说过话的Bucky，道：“我做了这么疯狂的决定，有什么想批评我的吗？

他做好了Bucky会说他太过莽撞的准备，因为他甚至没有叫停会议先与哪怕Bucky商量一回，但他只是被Bucky无言地注视了几秒，然后收到一个结结实实的猝不及防的拥抱。

肩上略沉了一沉，Bucky将下巴搁置在他的肩膀上，说话时一颠一颠：“ **无论怎么样，他要是敢欺负你或者怎样，我永远在你身后。** ”

Jack几乎霎时便红了眼眶，说话也哽咽，只是模模糊糊应着，心中满是感动。Bucky的棕发微垂下来，蹭在脸侧痒痒的。

这时候门上忽然响起了一串犹豫的敲门声，Bucky松开Jack，后者则示意他们进来。Steve略尴尬地杵在门口，身后站着的是Curtis。

“抱歉打扰你们，”Steve道，“Everett 阁 下有些事情想再和你商榷。”

Jack点点头，在Bucky肩上轻轻拍了一拍:"知道有人站在我这边真好。你先和Captain Rogers出去吧。”他略打趣地瞟了眼门口的金发家伙，意味深长地看向Bucky。 后者红了耳尖，凶狠地在那两人看不见的方向看了眼Jack。

“我不会欺负你的，”门被关上后Curtis带笑说了一句，Jack尴尬地意识到方才二人的对话都被人听了进去，不自觉红了脸 。 “给我一个前情提要，你们两个？”Curtis小心地询问。

“兄弟情深，别误会，我没有什么心上人，否则才不会便宜你。虽然我喜欢男人，但是很显然Bucky不是我的菜。”Jack挑了挑眉不自然地用掌心拂去眼角泪水，但眼眶仍泛红，带着朦朦胧胧泪意。

“……那你喜欢哪一款？”Curtis忽然向前一步逼近Jack，毫不收敛自己的气场。Jack险些就不自觉后退，但还是强迫自己立在了原地 ，于是两人只 **一步之遥** 。

Curtis自觉失礼，道歉说是唐突，却没有半点要往后退的意思。

“Everett 阁 下有什么事情要商讨？”Jack被他盯得紧张，忙转移话题。

“婚期，婚礼事宜，婚后安排，政治变动，外交事项……”Curtis漫不经心地一一细数，然后道，“事情确实不少，但这些都可以交给那群政客们去办。我只是想告诉你，以防误会——我向你提出这样莽撞的请求绝非只有政治目的，我保证，对于你能够同意也非常欣喜。无论如何，不管中间牵涉到多少东西，你做出这个决定又是为了什么， **我还是希望，Jack……我能让你开心。** ”

Jack没想到这个革命者能说出这样的情话来，一记直球打得他呼吸不稳，不敢再与那人炽热专注眼神对视，默默低下头小声的“恩”了一声。

然后他感觉到Curtis温热的手轻轻攒住自己的，坚定地捏了捏，然后带笑看了他一眼便转身走了，只留下Jack面红心跳地悄悄用手掌搓脸颊。

刚刚就不应该撩他，还坏心思戳他手心，他红着脸想。

Bucky与Steve一道出门以后忽然被扯住手腕拽进 一旁的 茶水间，还响亮地落了锁。他不解地看着低气压的男人，思索一阵后试探性地问：“是因为……Jack要出嫁了？”

这个问句引起了男人疑惑的注视，“我对国王陛下 ' **出嫁** ' 一事没有任何意见——但鉴于陛下都要出嫁了，我觉得Barnes阁下和他搂搂抱抱有些不成体统。”

“ **你吃醋** 了？”Bucky打量了他好一会儿，然后得出了结论，忍不住笑出了声，“唉——小Stevie，不是吧？你认真的？”

“ 是的， 我吃醋了。”Steve反倒理直气壮起来，倾身压住Bucky索吻。Bucky被他挑起了下巴亲吻，也就乖乖仰起头，但还是忍不住断断续续笑出声，惹得Steve脸颊都泛了红，只变本加厉地吻怀里的棕发男人。

好半晌他们才气喘吁吁地分开，Bucky平复过来再对上Steve炽热的眼神，忽然有些慌乱。

方才还嘲笑对方的绿色眸子不自觉地躲闪，最后他伸出一根手指抵在又凑过来的Steve唇上，把那里压出一个淡淡的痕迹：“让我喘息一下Steve，我得好好想想这都是什么事儿。我记得我们还没确认关系？”

Steve还颇委屈地点了点头，一双蓝眼睛孜孜不倦地去追逐Bucky躲闪的眼神。他把脑袋埋进Bucky颈间，闷闷地说：“快给我一个名分吧Barnes阁下——”

“天，”Bucky的呼吸滞了滞，心跳得飞快，凭着仅存的理智道，“你得让我想想，将军。”

男人这才放开了他，仍 炯炯 注视着他向后退了一步。

**现在他们只一步之遥。**

Gath在改朝换代的关头，政事繁忙，Curtis只计划在此逗留三日，故而后两日都由Jack陪伴着在边境周遭访问。在他二十多年的王子生涯与一年的国王生涯里他曾经做过无数次这样的外交工作，但是这一次十分独特。

这不像是工作了，他暗想，这简直是一次奖励。Curtis比他所想的要可爱，可爱得多。

**Curtis并不善于说情话，他澄清，第一日的那句深情表白似乎耗尽了他的功力。** 但他那副几分木讷几分青涩的模样在Jack看来更显可爱——至少Curtis是真诚的 ，这样的真诚他一生中都鲜少遇见 。

他们拜访了小镇的农户，淳朴的农人被战争弄得疲惫不堪，故而看到两国领导人和睦相处都欣喜万分。

Curtis与当地居民相处地格外融洽，他甚至主动提议帮助农忙的农家处理一些庄稼。Jack 从未 接触这些， 一开始只是回绝，但禁不住 男人的热情邀请，最终还是同意了。

Curtis于是教他如何把顽强的玉米掰下，又如何挥着镰刀将金黄色的稻谷收割，如何打下穗子上那些饱满的颗粒。

归于经验的严重匮乏，Jack总是弄不懂各种使力的技巧，而他们偏又都穿着笔挺西装，在田地里显得格格不入。Curtis或许被他笨拙的动作逗笑，凑过来从后面半抱着他握住他的手教他。Jack红了脸，却不自觉笑起来。

毫无控制的、发于内心的纯粹的笑。

他知道媒体和大臣都在周围，闪光灯片刻不停，一定有大臣面色不虞地交头接耳；他知道农人们惊异小心地围在远方看着他们过分亲密的行为 。

他知道更远处，得益于社交网络的发达，更多人正从电视、从新闻直播里惊奇地看着他们的互动，也知道军营里因停战而气氛高涨的士兵正欢声笑语。

他知道阳光在在这片田野里浮动，知道山峦在地平线处起伏不绝……

可是他像孩子一样笑开了。他们没有贴在一起，Curtis身上的温度却能传来，他能嗅到Curtis那浸着阳光的气味 ，那让他安心。Curtis粗粝的手掌贴在他的腕间，温度顺着脉搏的跳动温和地传来 。于是他忍不住笑起来，是的， **笑在这片无边田野里生长** 。

这是救赎吧，杀死了笑的罪人Jack Benjamin想，是的，Curtis是他的救赎。

他们在农人家里用了午餐，午后去小镇的集市上闲逛。木箱子堆积成一个又一个摊子，络绎的人群穿梭在喧闹的集市中。

人们用奇怪的眼神悄悄打量穿着西装的一众人，他们在忙碌集市里头显得格外格格不入。

Jack和Curtis才不顾这些，兀自兴致勃勃地一个一个摊子逛下去。除了农家所需的各类工具外，还有许多有趣的小玩意儿在售。

“Jack，你想不想买花？”Curtis微笑着喊隔壁摊位打量有趣瓷杯的国王陛下，“这里有很多漂亮的鲜花。”

Jack走过去，捏起一茎红玫瑰轻轻嗅闻，斜过头隐在玫瑰后轻笑。那双眼睛带着笑意从沾着露水的花瓣一侧望过来，Curtis看的发愣。然后 Jack 对摊主赞美了她的鲜花，嘱咐身后的官员们可以自行购买花卉。

很快摊主的花便被随侍人员购买一空， 于是摊主万分感谢地向Jack微笑。 Jack只是 回以友善的笑，而后 和Curtis往前并肩行走，却没有要取一束的意思。

“你不要吗？你好像很喜欢玫瑰？”Curtis侧过脸问他。

“不了，我不喜欢买花，”Jack耸肩，“再美丽的花终会凋谢的—— **就像爱情，不是吗？** ” 他弯起嘴角。

“ **你不能因为害怕结束就不开始** ，”Curtis状似随意地笑说。两人默契地没有将话题进行下去。

身后一名官员这时候过来叫住Jack，让他在几处摊位前独自拍几张照片。Curtis便在周围耐心地等待，温柔注视着阳光下Jack那双绿眼睛格外美丽的流光。

Jack结束了摆拍，便看见Curtis驻足在一处摊位前，不知和摊主交谈着买下了什么，便好奇地走过去询问。Curtis神秘地把小东西藏进口袋里不给他看，他便又满不在乎说自己毫无兴趣。

白天他们在众多眼睛的注视下虽说旁若无人交谈甚欢，到底限制诸多；晚上却不同，他们甩开所有媒体与随侍的跟从， 独自 走到小镇的江边散步。

一整日的相处下来，Jack愈是挖掘Curtis大胡子背后的真面目，愈是被他所吸引，且总忍不住笑起来。他敢说，这一年里他真情实意笑的时间加起来都没有今天笑得时间久。

渔火三两缀在天际，他们不多说话，只是享受舒适的沉默，安静地行走在江边。江风吹拂着Jack的侧脸，却吹不散他浮出的红晕 ，他甚至能感觉到脸颊发烫 。

只辛亏是夜晚，这真是 太糟糕了，他想，简直像情窦初开的小屁孩。

这时候有漂泊艺人拉着小提琴从他们身边从容地走过，悠扬的曲调一路倾泻到微风的江面里去。

他的身影渐隐在夜色里了，可小提琴的琴声却没有停息，而是在二人耳畔与心头经久打转。

“是Por Una Cabeza，”Jack放满了脚步，又微笑起来，“我最爱的探戈曲：永远只差一个马头，永远一步之遥，永远的遗憾。”他 笑着 轻轻地哼唱起来，在两人周遭的静谧了格外清楚而温柔。

Curtis没有回复，而是沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“我不太会跳舞，你得等我学学。”

愣了半晌才反应过来，Jack忍不住笑出了声，“当然。”他借着夜色转过头去瞧男人，那双真挚的蓝眼睛映着月光，若一潭波光粼粼的深沉潭水，浮光跃金，熠熠生辉。

“Jack，”Curtis忽然停住了脚步，从口袋里拿出那个藏了一下午的小盒子，“这是买给你的。我 刚 才不想那些记者政客看到。”

Jack好奇地接过盒子缓缓打开，借着月光他看见那是一朵纱质的白玫瑰胸针。

“我刚刚看你好像挺喜欢玫瑰的，这个胸针很美，而且不会凋谢……”

“可是我喜欢的是红玫瑰。”Jack忍不住逗他。

“——好吧。”浓重的失落之情毫不掩饰。

Jack终于笑出了声，借着夜色轻轻抱住他，“谢谢，我很喜欢。胜过任何一幅名贵的画像，任何一串奢华的珠宝。 **这是我收到过最好的礼物，真的。** ”

惊喜的Curtis小心翼翼地环住他的腰，感受到Jack带着笑意的吐息轻轻喷在他的颈侧。这时候乐声忽然又出现在远方，Jack便知道那艺人又转了回来。月色如洗，渔火温暖， 江水静谧， 琴声悠扬，他依在男人怀抱里，歪过脑袋去看Curtis的侧脸，觉得这时候 的氛围 适合亲吻。

但是 心中一股无名的恐惧袭击了他，他想起那场大雨里的葬礼了，他想起同样是黑夜里，他也曾和另一个人在夜色里亲吻。 他最后还是默默松开了Curtis，然后扬起一个 标准却有些悲哀的 笑容：“你帮我戴上吧。”

男人 绅士地 半弯下腰，手指不甚灵巧地在Jack的西装上小心地动作，白玫瑰浸泡着月光，永远收藏了这一夜月色的温度。Jack望着Curtis凑近的脑袋，感受到他的温度，便轻轻地牵动嘴角 平静地 微笑起来，抬头望向遥远的江对岸。

红裙舞者与舞伴试探着靠近彼此，被致命的魔力所吸引着前进，又犹疑地缓慢拉开距离。红裙轻飘飘掠过西装裤，眼神相接时有火花迸裂，小提琴的旋律陡然上升变得激烈，点燃心中的爱意。舞伴牵住红裙舞者的手，他们旋转，或者错身行走，或者倾身，或者后仰，灯光追随着他们的身影在舞台上跃动。

**然而他们将永远一步之遥，就如输在最后一个马头的高贵赛马，永远一步之差。**

除非……

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**“在谎言、金钱与政治手段铺就的婚姻殿堂**

**你踏着真心向我走来**

**我不甘愿永远一步之遥**

**所以请允许我**

**执爱浇灌的红玫瑰**

**妄自向你踏出我的最后一步”**

“他们已经有计划了？”Jack指尖旋转着钢笔，似笑非笑听着电话另一端线人的汇报，“行动倒是很快……他们是向着Curtis去的？”他笑容微滞，沉重的钢笔从指尖滚到桌板上，砰地一声闷响。

“Curtis这家伙，仗着有点功夫就不做什么安保。不，不行，你想办法让他们对着我来。你也注意安全，再见。”

Jack把与线人联系用的手机关了机丢进抽屉里，微笑着请门口“笃笃”敲门的Bucky进来。

“新闻发布会结束了？怎么样？”他看着疲惫地整理西装的Bucky，询问。

“你没有看直播？好吧，记者都震惊了，其他没什么，就问了些情况。宣传那边现在在跟踪民众反映，支持率不低。”Bucky在窗边的沙发落座，如释重负地陷进柔软的海绵里。

“好的，继续观察舆论。我刚刚和线人联系了，主战派那边有动静了。总之他们最近会有一些行动——针对我的，你和Steve也都要注意。你出行的时候最好带上Steve，他最近事务不多。”

“我为什么要带上他？”Bucky不服气地说。

“你俩还没确定？不是吧……我以为今天早上例会从Steve口袋里掉出来的金属光泽小袋子已经很过分了，看看你脖子上遮不住的吻痕吧，真是弄不懂你们。”Jack疑惑地皱眉，“无论如何，注意安全。”

Bucky慌忙欲盖弥彰地遮吻痕，在心中骂了一通金发的傻大个，又进行了一些日常数据的报告便匆匆离开了Jack的办公室。转角的时候他看见转角一抹金色的影子，无可奈何地叹气道：“Steve Rogers，有事吗？”

“你还没给我答复。”男人淡定地走出来，他还没有脱下开发布会时的军装，一双蓝眼一捕捉到他便紧紧凝在他身上。他并没有要停下的意思，不断向Bucky逼近。

开始Bucky还立在原地毫不退缩的样子，到他近的几乎脸贴着脸还未停止的时候才维持着风度小幅的后退。Steve却忽然伸出双手用力把他推进一旁的小会议室，压在墙上额头抵着额头地望着他。

一下子便乱了呼吸，Bucky不安地舔了舔唇，却被男人借机凑过来撬开了牙关。他迷茫地任人亲了一阵，才想起来慌乱地推开。

带了点恼意的眼神瞪着完全压在自己身上的Steve，然而泛红的眼尾和脸颊又显得他格外没有杀伤力。

“现在，告诉我，你决定了没有，Bucky。”Steve微微退开一些，可眼神却没有一刻离开Bucky，仿佛一眨眼功夫他就会消失一样。

气氛僵了几秒钟，他们贴得极近地对视，吐息都可以听得一清二楚。

最后Bucky像是无可奈何地认输般拽住Steve的领带，歪着脑袋笑起来把他拉近自己，拉着他跨越最后的一步之遥，然后倾身贴上了紧抿的薄唇。

**“我有一个建议Steve，10分钟前Gilbo的民政局就开门了。”**

**“我的车钥匙放在我办公室抽屉里，你需要和Jack请个假吗？”**

Jack见多了Curtis专注的眼神，所以当他无意发现Curtis直愣愣盯着会议室那处白得过分的墙出神，而他自己正托着腮百无聊赖地听策划人员讲婚礼提案时，嘴角忍不住翘起怎么压都压不下来。

他偷偷伸出手指戳了戳发愣的Curtis，看到对方像是被惊吓到的河豚瞬间直起了身子，浑身绷紧，眼神也变得冷峻起来。他先是吓了一跳，然后抿着唇忍不住把头转到一边低低地笑了起来。

Curtis过了两秒才放松下来，疑惑地转过头看着Jack，似乎在问他怎么了。然而Jack只是转回去笑着看他，然后有意无意地轻轻舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

Curtis几乎看得痴了，一双眼直勾勾盯着Jack的面庞，然后一寸一寸从脖子红到了耳尖。

他欲盖弥彰地轻咳了几声，这时候最后一个策划组恰好也结束了讲演，看着二人等待答复。

于是他说：“几个团队的提案都很不错，你们辛苦了，谢谢。我和Jack会私下再讨论一下，散会吧。”

这是在Gath的政府大楼里，是的，Jack来Gath国事访问，顺便把婚结了。或者反过来，谁在乎呢。

洗漱过后他穿着玫瑰色的丝绸睡袍走在铺着柔软地毯的走廊里，不太确定地敲了敲隔壁房间的门：“Curtis，你在里面吗？”

里面几乎立刻就有了响应：“我在的，Jack。你可以直接进来。”Curtis坐在长桌边，手边放着两沓公文，电脑的散热器嗡嗡直响，“抱歉，请稍等一下，马上就好。”

他抬起头微笑一下。Jack于是在他左手边的沙发上坐下来，打量着房间里的陈设。房间里除了几样基本的家具，书桌，沙发，床和书柜外别无他物，没有上流人士热衷于附庸风雅的大幅挂画或雕像，只有书桌上放了一盆精心打理的的吊兰。

没多久Curtis就结束了手头全部的工作，抱歉地走到他身前来：“你需要喝点什么茶吗？或者咖啡？”Jack只是微笑一下回绝了，“我来问问你对刚才那些提案的想法，不过鉴于你处理的公文数量之大，我觉得或许你不会想聊这个？”

“不不不，大部分是之前弄完的。你比较喜欢哪个？”

“实话说我觉得他们都差不多，你知道的，皇室那一套繁文缛节。”

“我以为你会喜欢。”

“才不是呢。天，我讨厌透了。”

“好吧，那我说实话了，我也超级讨厌。”

“非常高兴我们达到了共识。那我们选那套最简单的吧。”

“你真的不介意？”

“哦当然！真的Curtis，就算你打算和我在矿场或者渔船上结婚我都不介意。”

Curtis认真地思考了一下，还是认真地回绝了：“ **还是算了吧，有点奇怪。** ”

Jack懒懒地半躺在沙发上看他表情认真严肃，忍不住抱着小小的抱枕仰着头笑起来。

这让Curtis忘了呼吸的节奏，忍不住呆呆地望着那双好看的眼眸。他忽然很想吻Jack，他忽然想知道那双唇是什么味道，想看Jack被自己抱在怀里托着后脑勺亲吻时会有怎样的神情。

他们之间只有一步之遥，他上前就可以抱住Jack，而对方一定不会推开自己。

然后他说： **“有点晚了，你准备睡觉了吗？“**

定下计划以后婚礼的日期便显得紧张起来，Jack索性把Shiloh事务暂丢给Bucky在Gath小住。

这几日除却筹备婚礼外主要还是些外交任务，故而不甚忙碌。但他没想到和Curtis的第一次争吵来得这么快。

那日他本是到书房去寻Curtis，但是恰好对方外出不在，他于是便好奇地打量书柜里的书籍。

大多是些政治经济的东西，十足符合Curtis的性子。一张合照吸引了Jack的注意，照片里的Curtis罕见地大笑着，半揽着一位少年。他从没有见过这位阳光的少年，可Curtis的欢颜吸引了他全部的注意。他从没有见过Curtis这样毫无压力地大笑的样子。

名为嫉妒的藤蔓在他心里滋生，让他感到一种迷茫。Curtis说希望他能开心，可是Curtis开心吗？他志在推翻皇室的统治，却不得不和一名别国皇室结婚，他真的开心吗？那个少年又是谁呢？Curtis喜爱的另有他人吗？

心中的疑惑一股脑的冒出来，他忽然觉得自己对Curtis一无所知了：是啊，他准备干什么呢？他未来的计划是什么？他觉得自己似乎被不理智的感情冲昏了头，而没有仔细地去审视这段联姻。

是的，联姻。你居然在期盼真心，他自嘲，在这该死的名利场上，你在期盼真心。失落像是忽然盖在头上的凉水袭击了他，让他僵硬在原地，直到脚步声在门外响起，莫名的心虚冒出来，让他更加手足无措地捏着那张薄薄的相片。

Curtis兴致不高地走进来，看到Jack不知所措地站在书柜边，愣了一下走过来。接着他就看到了Jack手里的那张相片，立刻沉下了脸：“没有人告诉过你不能随便动别人的东西吗？”

这是Jack第一次看见Curtis发火，他只是沉下了声调，带着一点克制的怒气，从他手里快速地拿过相片。他冷冷地看了Jack一眼，没有多说什么，只是拉开门，走出去，重重地合上了门，带着愤怒的脚步声离开了。

Jack才意识到外面下了细雨，而眼泪不知什么时候悄悄顺着脸颊滑落下去。他真切被Curtis的怒火吓到，脸色苍白地站在原地，手脚冰凉。然而委屈却一波接一波地涌上来，逼得眼眶里的泪花停不住地往下坠。

他在那里站了好半晌，才想起用掌心抹掉泪痕，用理性克制住自己丢下一切飞回Shiloh，扑到Bucky怀里好好哭上一场的冲动。

Bucky说要是那个混蛋欺负自己，一定会帮自己打回去的，是的。还有Steve，他想，他不止一个人，他再也不会是一个人了。

现在，搞清楚到底是怎么一回事，他告诉自己。要么他会及时抽身，要么他会酌情赦免姓Everett的混蛋。

**红裙舞者犹疑地后退了，一个模糊的第三人出现在舞台上。**

他是在那处墓园找到Curtis的，那处埋葬在革命中牺牲的人的墓园。Jack撑着一把小黑伞默默站在他身后，就像曾经站在那场葬礼的远处眺望一样。

他不知道自己心里是怎么样的感受，只是想起那朵白玫瑰，想起一个江边吹着微风的夜晚。

“对不起，”是Curtis先出声的，他没有撑伞，黑发被细雨打湿了，“我不应该凶你的，我很抱歉。”

Jack不说话，眼泪却一个劲不争气地往外涌。不许哭，你是一个Benjamin，你不可以哭。

他听到Curtis叹了口气转身朝他走过来，接过他的伞把他搂进怀里。Jack不情愿地向后挣了挣，最终艰难地错开了头。

Curtis无奈地笑了一下，“今天是他的忌日，我很抱歉，心情不太好。”

“他是谁？”

“Edgar，一个年轻小伙子。他和我一起从贫民窟走出来，从北方一路来到这里……”Curtis顿住了，似乎不忍心说出接下来的话，那双蓝眼睛愧疚地闭上了。

“你没有经历过大饥荒吧？那时候整整一个月，什么吃的都没有。饿得眼睛发红的年轻人开始吃其他人，有一个孩子，他只有四个月，他的母亲因为饥饿死了。所有人都没有说，但是大家都知道那个孩子的命运。有一个年轻人，一个混蛋，他站出来，去抱那个摇篮里的孩子。 **孩子什么都不知道，他还在咯咯笑，用手去碰那个年轻人的脸颊……** ”

Curtis没有哭，可他的声音都哽咽了，雨水顺着他的脸滚下去。

“然后一个老人站出来，砍下了自己的左腿，说，你们吃我吧。”

Jack整个人都僵住了，愣愣地望着Curtis。然后他听见Curtis平静而痛苦地说：“那个混蛋是我，那个孩子是Edgar，那个老人是Gilliam。那场战役里我本来可以选择救他的，如果我放弃将手铐拷在那该死的Mason手上……”

Jack伸手轻而坚定地覆在Curtis唇上，他盯着那双蓝眼睛看了半晌，终于忍不住又哭了起来。他放任自己倒进Curtis的怀抱，不顾他肩膀上已经湿漉漉一片，仍把泪水都抹在那里。

“贫民窟很多人都缺了手或者腿，可我四肢完好，这是我的罪名。Jack，直到这刻我第一次为这件事感到高兴，至少我可以用两条手臂拥抱你。”Curtis安静地抱了他一会儿，忽然道。

Jack的眼泪再也关不住闸，然后他带着泪花抬起头绝望地笑着说，

“我是罪人。Curtis，我不值得。你知道吗，这世界上曾经唯一在乎我理解我爱我的人，因为我而自杀，在此之前我用力推开他时甚至都不敢说明原因。”

“你知道皇家的开销铺张是多少哭声奠基起来的吗？你知道Benjamin一家所谓蝴蝶的传说，是Silas卧室里挂着的那柄剑下多少的亡魂搭建起来的吗？你知道那些贵族的红酒杯里盛的都是多少正在前线奋战的士兵鲜血吗？

 **“你都知道的，Curtis，我也知道。** 以前我以为这顶皇冠可以让我去挽救，去弥补，后来……”

他绝望的笑容也崩塌了，而Curtis只是用他健全的两条手臂紧紧搂住崩溃的国王陛下。

谁也不知道过了多久，Curtis终于说， **我们都有罪，没有人能赦免我们，Jack。** 但是我们还来得及赎罪。你看，Gath就是一辆层层划分严明阶级的列车，他说，我从车尾走到车头，而Valve劝我称王，说这样我就可以救我的民众于水火之中。

“ **去他妈的。** ”Jack笑起来，“别听他的，去推翻这辆操蛋的列车， **我们一起。** ”

希望会在这片绝望的土地上重新用力生长，就如明天太阳还会不可阻挡的升起。

这是Jack第一次和Curtis一起出席活动，他们的婚礼附赠的文化交流活动。或者是外交活动附赠的婚礼，谁知道呢。

Jack穿着齐整的深蓝色西装站在Curtis身边，胸口别着Curtis送他的白玫瑰，对每个走上前来的文化名人热情地微笑问好。

这种活动他参加了不下百次，可现在Curtis站在他身边紧紧牵着他的手，温度顺着交握的手心源源不断地传来。所以……也不同。

Curtis手掌粗糙而布满伤痕，与Jack细嫩精致的修长手指对比鲜明，却给他无与伦比的安全感。他忍不住地微笑起来，悄悄侧过脸与Curtis对视，被对方软化下来的温柔眼神抓住，便红了耳尖故作镇定地转回去。他似乎听见Curtis的轻笑，更是羞涩地朝着台下的宾客与记者们看去。

遍地闪光灯的刺眼光芒中Jack惊觉有一道诡异的反光一闪而过，不安霎时浮上心头。Curtis察觉到他的手紧张地攅紧起来，疑惑地转过来看他：“发生什么……”

变故就在转瞬之间，带着炽热温度的子弹飞速破空而来，捎起凌厉的风声，Jack几乎下意识地就转过身推开Curtis。就在枪声遍及室内每个角落的瞬间，子弹飞速地没入Jack后背，带出了一声闷哼。并不宽敞的厅堂里瞬间被惊慌的尖叫和四散的脚步声充斥，Curtis没稳住身子摔在了地上，而Jack则脱力的坠在他身上。

他们最后还是把目标定成了Curtis。Jack叹息着想。

“Jack，Jack！”Curtis慌乱地半坐起来，小心地把Jack抱在胸前。Jack的嘴唇迅速失了血色，弯起一个略显苍白的微笑，在Curtis眼中却美得惊心动魄。他原本想说些什么，但Jack伸手托住他的后脑吻了上去。Curtis脑中炸开了烟花，愣愣地望着眼前近得似乎能把他吸进那绿眼睛的漩涡的Jack。

**那是他们第一个吻。**

Curtis动情地挑起Jack的下巴加深这个吻，像是世界末日前最后一秒的爱侣，绝望地在夹缝里偷一秒相伴。他不在乎有没有媒体在拍摄了，也不在乎占据全部听觉的尖叫哭喊，他的眼里只有Jack笑着挑起眼尾看他，毫无悲伤的眼神里只有彻底的快乐。

“Curtis Everett，我好像爱上你了。”

Curtis控制不住的湿了眼眶，强壮的手臂穿过Jack的膝弯将他牢牢抱起。他可以轻松地抱起矿石或其他重物，却要用尽一切力气才能抱起出人意料得轻的Jack。

“那就为我活下去。”他最终温柔地在Jack额上又印下一吻，然后抬起头，表情坚毅地从四散奔逃的人群中穿过。

所有人在刹那间都安静了下来，转过头注视着Curtis怀抱着他的Jack走过去，每一步由他的厚重的军靴叩在地上都显得坚定而愤怒。没有人敢于挡在他们面前，自觉地分散到两边。被抓住的凶手握着的那柄枪坠在地上，他愤怒挣脱的声音弱了下去，也愣愣地望着两人走向大开的门的身影，看到明亮的光从那里涌进来。

画面像是一场黑白默剧，而艳红的鲜血从Jack中枪的胸口涌出来，染红了别在胸前的白玫瑰。

**“现在，我，有一朵，红玫瑰了……”**

Jack像孩子一样开心地笑起来，然后一闭眼失去了意识。

有人说，那天在Jack被送入手术室后，他听见一向无坚不摧所向披靡的Curtis Everett倒在医院冰冷的走廊上，如野狼一般愤怒地咆哮。

Jack醒转的那天天气很好，Curtis为他拉开了窗帘好让明媚的阳光照进来，然后和Bucky坐在病房的另一端商讨国事。病房里没有放各色花卉，只有一盆精心照料的吊兰放在床头。柔和的音乐弥漫在安静的氛围里，精密仪器滴滴的声音也不再那么刺耳。

Jack睁开眼的时候恰好放到了那首熟悉的探戈曲子，Por Una Cabeza，他猜测是Curtis选取的曲目。他笑起来，然后轻轻喊了一声：“嘿，Curtis。”

他听见那边在低声说话的低沉声音刹那间便停了下来，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音后Curtis匆匆来到他的床头。男人焦急的蓝眼睛出现在他视野上方，Jack微笑着问：“我没有错过我们的婚礼吧？”

“没有，没有。”Curtis握住他有些冰凉的手，如释重负地笑起来。

“你瘦了。”Jack嗔怪道。

“这几天他又要处理Gath的公文还要帮你忙Gilbo的事，你可要好好报答他，”Bucky的笑语在床头另一边响起来，他偏过头去眨着眼看Bucky，后者便笑着俯下身在他脸颊上亲吻了一下，“早点好起来，两国人民都在期盼你们的大婚。”他用掌心蹭了蹭Jack消瘦的脸颊，提着东西出去了。

Jack重新转过头去看Curtis，抬起下巴示意Curtis来吻自己。Curtis的胡子似乎更浓密了一些，刺的他有些想笑。于是他就笑了起来，捏了捏Curtis的手心，“我的红玫瑰呢？”

“在这里。”Curtis从床头拿起一个小木盒子，递到Jack眼前给他看。Jack笑得更加灿烂了，然后他摆出颐气指使的架势说：“你最好在婚礼前学会Por Una Cabeza的舞步，我要跟你跳舞。”

“好。”

“永远记住我。”

“好。”

“ **吻我** 。”

“ **好……唔** 。”

屋里Curtis弯下腰亲吻他的红玫瑰，屋外Steve紧紧拥住他的小鹿。

**舞曲落幕的最后一个八拍，红裙舞者握着鲜血染成的红玫瑰，跨过最后的一步之遥扑进舞伴的怀里。红裙紧紧贴着西装，不留一丝缝隙。他们在最后一个重音落下时亲吻，然后消失在沉重落下的帷幕之后。**

**“在谎言、金钱与政治手段铺就的婚姻殿堂**

**你踏着真心向我走来**

**我不甘愿永远一步之遥**

**所以请允许我**

**执爱浇灌的红玫瑰**

**妄自向你踏出我的最后一步”**

END.


End file.
